Nasod in the Isle of White
by Rolden
Summary: Eve knew that reviving the Nasod race was not easy. The former Queen of Nasods knew there would be set backs. And while being sucked out of her world and being dumped into another was quite a set back; it does not change anything. She would revive the Nasod and rebuild her kingdom. There was no protocol for a catastrophe like this; but she knew failure was not a option.
1. Chapter 1

**My knowledge of Elsword Lore is incomplete so forgive me and it has been awhile since I read the light novels; sorry in advance if I get anything wrong. Eve is Code: Empress and assumes she never met Elsword and co.**

**Disclaimer: Zero no Tsuakaima belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and Elsword to KOG Studios or whatever publisher it is.**

A gray hair petite girl in a magnificent dress fit for royalty was shadowing over a console to a preservation capsule unit. Her pure gold eyes and blue cheek markings were the only details that hinted at her not being human.

King Nasod was dead. All the Nasod that followed him were likewise gone. Their foolish quest for revenge against the humans had led to their doom. That meant she, the Queen of Nasods, was now literally among the last of the Nasod. EVE felt the equivalent of what the humans named sadness as she felt a slight tingle in her eyes.

With her power no longer needed to power the Core; she was free to reawaken. And now she was releasing the only beings that remained of her past.

Eve inputted the system release code for the small capsule that had been laid beside her. The holographic blue screen fading as she waited for her commands to follow through. Through the dusty glass, Eve could see the female form inside the capsule. Within lay the second of her loyal Nasod servants: Ophelia.

The first was already stoically standing beside her; Oberon's stark white clothing easily distinguishable from the dim darkness of what was formally a Nasod facility. Having been released earlier; he was able and ready to serve and protect his Queen once more.

There was a great whoosh of air as the capsule slowly opened. Within the Nasod maid opened her eyes for the first time in millennia; her sensors immediately identifying Eve as her mistress and queen. Her queen's drones and Oberon were likewise recognised as trusted allies.

Quickly, Ophelia gracefully hoped out of the capsule and performed a curtsy and a bow for her queen. Eve's emotionless face acknowledged Ophelia with a nod of her head. Within EVE was feeling the equivalent of what humans termed companionship. Even if her other Nasod friends were now all gone; she wasn't completely alone.

"Ophelia, Oberon, come." The former Nasod queen commanded; former because the Kingdom of Nasod was no more. She turned and marched further towards the steel door that led to the outside world.

Even if all the original Nasod, barring her were gone, she still desired to revive her race. She had the data from the Core to rebuild the Nasod. After all she had constructed Oberon and Ophelia didn't she? She even already had the plans to construct a third Nasod servant to aid her.

But the problem she faced was the same the Nasod faced a millennium ago. To revive her race she would El, lots of it, far more than she could possibly get by herself. El shards were central to the survival of the Nasod, her very own core made from a powerful shard of El. Without it…

Eve was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the warnings that flooded her eyes until it was too late. Before her was a green portal where there was rock floor before. With just a single step she would fall into it. Unfortunately she had already made that one fateful step.

Deep within the Fairy Forest of Albion, there was small cottage. Just outside was a young green haired woman waving a wand as she demonstrated the summoning spell to a teenage half elf.

"Alright, Tiffa. Now you try." instructed Matilda de Saxe-Gotha, a daughter of a former noble who was disgraced.

The small half elf nodded in determination. Her foster sister trusted her to be able to summon and look after her own familiar. This was the first time in years since she had tried to teach her magic. Tiffania Westwood wasn't going to fail the trust so she couldn't get it wrong.

"I Tiffania Westwood, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following her fate, summon my familiar!" she cried out in confidence. She cutely smiled as she saw it was working. It had taken hours of recital practice but it was finally working.

A great ball of green light formed in front of the sisters. It shone brightly in the midday sun.

Matilda narrowed her eyes as silhouettes began to form within the ball. Yes the plural; there was more than one being inside it.

She protectively nudged a staring Tiffa behind her as she readied her wand. She had heard before that sometimes the summoned creature could be extremely hostile, even to its summoner. It might be nothing, but with Tiffa's safety involved, it was better safe than sorry.

"Two unknowns identified. Orders mistress?" she heard a structured masculine voice from within the fading ball of light.

"Do not attack. I will attempt to engage in diplomacy first." another softer feminine was heard answering, the voice obviously belonging to this 'mistress'.

As the rest of the green light faded, Matilda got her first look at the summoned. There were three 'people' before her and two orbs, one black and one white, that orbited the short one in the centre.

On the left was a maid of some sort. She was dressed in a unique pink, black and white maid outfit with high heels and several metal buttons across her body. And while she looked human and even had hair yet gave off the same feeling a golem would.

To the right was the only male of the three. Going by his extravagant helmet, he was knight of some kind yet the garment he wore was unlike anything she had ever seen. The same could be said of his weapon which he had slung over his shoulder. It looked like it was a tri bladed sword attached together with chains.

And in the centre was the smallest of the three, yet was the most regal. While she gave off the same golem feeling as the other two; it was to a far lesser degree and was lamp shaded by the aura of power that exuded off her. Dressed in an outfit that was benefited only royalty; she was without doubt the one in charge of the trio plus the two flying orbs.

And unlike the other two; Matilda was certain she was not human, or at least not mostly. The was no one in all of Halkengenia that could possibly have eyes which were of pure gold, and the large orb that was seeming a part of her forehead…

It was her that stepped forward and looked at her hard in the eye. Matilda could feel the sweat rolling down her face as she softly pushed Tiffa further back, signalling for her foster sister to run.

The 'Mistress' apparently finished her examination of her as she spoke directly to her next. "I am Eve, who are you?"

Tiffa tried to sneak a peek at her summons, but Matilda roughly held her still. The older girl didn't know anything about the beings in front of her. And she didn't like that feeling of facing the unknown.

"I am Matilda." She answered tersely. This was definitely not how the summoning spell should have worked. She had never heard of someone summoning a humanoid before, nor summoning three beings at once.

"Um… do I do the contract part now?" Tiffania whispered softly behind her. Matilda didn't take her eyes off the trio as she hushed her younger sister. Now was not the time.

Eve stared at the smaller elf girl behind the human woman. It was rare to see an elf that would leave their own world and wander among mortals. Much less a child like her, but given the near immortality of the elves; she could be far older than she appeared.

Wait… Contract? Taking into account the context of the situation it was a human magical agreement of the summoned's servitude to the summoner. She was the summoned and the Elf girl was the summoner.

EVE didn't know what to do. Once again she found herself without any protocols on what to do when summoned. One thing she knew for sure was that she could not allow herself to have a contract. Such a binding always had some means of enforcing the contract.

Her mission to revive the Nasod race would be compromised. Precautions must be taken. If Elf girl was to try to force a contract; then she would use lethal force with extreme prejudice.

Responding to their queens agitation; Oberon readied his bladed tonfa and Ophelia charged her magic; purple sparks ran across her forearm in warning.

"I will not be a familiar." Eve coldly stated to the sisters.

Matilda snorted. "Yeah, I can see that."

Their standoff continued in awkward silence as each side waited for the other to make the first move.

The Nasods were impassive as they stared towards the human and elf duo. Meanwhile Matilda was trying to edge further and further away without being too inconspicuous.

It was then Tiffania's stomach decided to rumble. In her excitement to practice magic she had foregone most of breakfast. The little girl flushed with embarrassment as everyone stared at her.

"Sorry." Tiffa apologetically said; her head bowed down.

"Ah… so would you like to come in?" offered Matilda as she broke the ice. She gave a nervous smile as Eve tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes." The former queen of Nasods plainly said.

"So… Eve, where are you from?" Matilda asked when she was sure their 'guests' were settled.

Of the three; only Eve was seated. The knight and maid, introduced as Oberon and Ophelia respectively, had stoically chosen to stand behind their mistress 'as was proper of a servant'.

"My kingdom of origin is no longer in existence. It was destroyed by humans long ago." Eve answered. Even as she said that; EVE felt something to the equivalent of what the humans called sadness inside. It was to be expected with being the one of the last of your kind.

"Ah… I'm sorry?" Matilda nervously offered. What else was she to say about something like that?

"Your apology is acknowledged." Eve mechanically replied with no shift from her ever impassive face. EVE did not blame the humans. It was a war of survival and atrocities were to be expected.

Another silence descended upon them as Matilda struggled to find something to say. On the other hand the two servant Nasods looked like they wanted nothing better than to leave, while Eve remained rooted to her seat.

"Um… what are you exactly?" Matilda asked what she supposed was a safe question. There couldn't be a negative answer for that.

"Nasod."

"So… you were with other Nasod before…" she waved at Tiffa who was quietly chewing on some bread. At her foster sister's gesture; she lifted her head and smiled with bread crumbs all over her mouth.

"Negative."

"Oh… so you wer-"

"We are the only Nasod left. All others are non-functional."

Another awkward silence came into the room as the implications dropped. So Tiffa managed to summon the last of the Nasod race… she didn't know what to think of that.

"What does that mean?" Tiffania innocently asked from her seat. Her face edged closer as she leaned in for an answer.

Matilda hesitated. If humans destroyed Eve's home kingdom then it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that the Nasod were also killed off by humans or as Eve said 'Non-functional'. It was the logical conclusion but she knew that Tiffa didn't know that. She was still a child and far too innocent to think of these things.

Herself on the other hand… She's been around the world enough to know where fantasy ends and reality begins.

"Uh… she means that all her friends are… um… gone?" she hesitantly answered, her eyes darting to Eve to check if the Nasod was offended by her simplification.

Eve seemed to notice this and nodded her head slightly. "Your euphemism is noted for younger audiences. There is no issue with this."

"But… what about them?" Tiffa waved at the two other Nasods in the small cramped room. Oberon and Ophelia didn't give any indication of noticing Tiffa's gestures at them.

"Ah… They're servants… and… not really friends… I guess?" Matilda awkwardly answered again. She really didn't want to tell Tiffa that her race suffered genocide from humans. She didn't want her sister's innocence to be shattered like hers at such a young age.

Tiffa was obviously not too happy about her answer. With a huff she declared "Then… I'll be your friend!"

Eve blinked as the Elf girl offered her friendship. The Elves of her world were generally solitary by nature and didn't come out to mingle with other races too often. It was unheard of for one to offer friendship simply like that.

"I accept your… friendship." The little Nasod Queen hesitantly answered. The little girl beamed at her with a cute smile from her side of the table.

Matilda coughed. Her sister just made friends with a, possibly, powerful being from another dimension or planet. That was definitely not a good thing.

"So… Eve do you have any questions about Albion?" Matilda said to change the topic.

"Albion?" Eve asked in response to the foreign name.

"Oh right, we're in the Kingdom of Albion." Matilda clarified.

Location: Kingdom of Albion. Information added.

"What are the locations of the prominent settlements in the Kingdom of Albion?"

"Um… well I can't give you exact locations without a map but Saxe-Gotha is pretty close to here, Londonium, the capital, is far south and Nottinghamshire is only a bit closer than Londonium."

Location: Kingdom of Albion- More information required.

Capital: Londonium- More information required.

Major Settlements:

Saxe-Gotha- More information required.

Nottinghamshire- More information required.

"Are there major natural El reserves to the west?" Eve queried. Her sensors had been flaring from that direction for a while now.

"Uh… El? What's that?" Matilda asked in confusion. Eve narrowed her eyes as the green haired human fidgeted.

"Are there major mining operations to the west?" Eve asked, changing her question.

Matilda only shook her head in negative. "Most mining is in the north."

"Acknowledged. Thank you for the information."

With that Eve stood up. Her two servants immediately moved to flank her on both sides. "We will be taking our leave. Thank you for the hospitality."

Matilda didn't try to stop her but Tiffa scrambled off her chair to rush towards the Nasods. "When are you coming back?"

Eve faltered slightly. EVE was feeling the equivalent of what the humans called surprise. She had not predicted that the Elf girl may have wanted her to return. Her green haired human sister seemed more than happy for them to leave after all.

"When I am able." Eve answered, giving a vague and inconclusive answer. Turning her back to the girl; she marched off with her two Nasods marching with her.

As they disappeared into the murk of the forest, Matilda turned to face her foster sister. "Tiffa… no more magic lessons."

As Tiffa looked down in disappointment, Matilda took that chance to rush out the door. Seeing her; the Nasods stopped to wait.

"Is there anything you require?" Eve inquired with a neutral tone.

"No… just… could you make sure you aren't seen leaving the forest?" Matilda asked. She had worked hard to keep the forest 'haunted' and made sure her home was as well protected as she could. Several wards were set in place all around the forest.

"Affirmative. We will engage stealth mode." answered Eve in understanding.

Matilda didn't know what 'Stealth Mode' was exactly but she knew what stealth meant. She could only hope they wouldn't be seen.

As Eve turned to leave again; Matilda once again stopped them. "Wait, just a word of advice. You should stay away from towns, there's some looneys going on about exterminating all non-humans and uniting all Halkegenia to do that. They're calling themselves Reconquista or something…"

"Halkegenia?"

"Ah… the continent you're in… anyway just don't go into towns unless you have to. I doubt they included Nasods in their genocide list but they might add you if they know about you."

Eve nodded in gratitude as she accessed the information.

Location added: Halkengenia- More information required.

Possible Hostiles: All affiliated with organization: Reconquista. Caution is advised and lethal force is permitted if engaged.

"Ophelia, I require confirmation on the detection of El to the west." Eve ordered. The maid nodded as she closed her eyes.

A myriad of purple screens popped into existence as Ophelia carried out a long range scan. That was Ophelia role as her servant. While Oberon was the direct protector; Ophelia was the supporter.

As such the Nasod maid was equipped with large quantities of programs that could properly assist the Queen of Nasods. Ranging from the ability to create high quality tea fit only for royalty to being able to provide artillery fire from her artificial magic. Ophelia was designed to be the perfect maid.

In contrast; Oberon lacked these things. Instead he was programmed with the codes of chivalry and the ability to champion the queen's cause in a number of manners. He was the perfect protector; more than willing to do anything to save his queen, even if it meant losing his own life.

"High quantity of El detected 127km west of our location." confirmed Ophelia.

Eve nodded as she continued their quick march. Perhaps being taken to this world was not as terrible as EVE had originally assumed.

There was a large amount of El scattered throughout the 'Kingdom of Albion' and more El meant more Nasod could be created. She just needed to mine it out, create a new Core, create proper manufacturing facilies, and start creating more Nasod.

El reserves were always underground; so first they would have to locate a deep enough natural cave that could bring them close to the El stores. If no such natural system could be located then Oberon and Ophelia would be needed to forcibly tunnel the way in.

Creating a new Core was first priority. Even before creating new Nasod to aid her. It would be necessary to co-ordinate all the Nasod she would create.

And the first Nasods she would create would be low class Nasods. Unlike her servants, who were high class Nasods themselves, low-class Nasods, those classified with designations 3 and below, were generally designed to serve only one purpose. And that was to perform all the menial jobs.

From mining gold for money; to cutting trees for lumber; they were the life support of the Nasod society. They were expendable yet necessary for the Nasod as a whole to function.

After that then she would need to manufacture middle-class Nasod. Designated from 4 to 9; they were the mainstay of Nasod society. From soldiers to artisans; they made up the majority of Nasod society.

And she would need them; soldiers to guard the El, artisans to refine material and foremen to guide the low-class Nasod.

And she would need a new high-class Nasod. Given the designation 10; only they and Nasod of designations 8 and 9 were given a name to identify themselves with. They were the leaders of the Nasod; the ones that would guide their race.

The one she had in mind; would be the one that would oversee the day to day management of her planned facility with her endorsement. But she was getting ahead of herself. EVE was feeling the equivalent of what the humans called excitement and was losing herself as she came closer to her goal.

But this would have to done in secret. She couldn't reveal the existence of a growing Nasod population too fast without incurring some response from the natives. Repeating the same rash mistakes of King Nasod was counterproductive.

Unlike King Nasod; she was not consumed with an urge for revenge against the humans. She was far more focused on rebuilding the Nasod; though she will not shy away if conflict was inevitable.

Peaceful co-existence was advisable and the preferable outcome. The probability of such was unlikely due to her planned encroachment into their territory. In the event of conflict; the numerical disparity between Nasod and humans was not in their favour.

Still despite this; EVE could not rid herself of the feeling that was the equivalent of what the humans called excitement. This was to be her first step in rebuilding her race.

All this was a mere 126km away.

The journey was eventful. Eve gracefully glided through the air using her drones. It was unnecessary for a queen to soil her royal attire with traversing the wild undergrowth. Trailing behind her were Oberon and Ophelia, their feet barely touching the ground as they skimmed across the wilderness.

Throughout their journey; El energy was constantly detected everywhere underground; a feature which set this 'Kingdom of Albion" apart from Elrios. Whereas Elrios was depressingly limited in El, the very cause of war between Nasod and humans, this land was bursting with it.

Still, the concentration she was heading towards was the largest within the range of hers and Ophelia sensors. Perhaps larger concentrations could be located elsewhere but this remained the closest within range.

The Nasods had heeded the green haired human female's warning. Their interaction with humans was non-existent as they avoided any sign of human civilization. The closest they came was tripping upon a human bandit camp hidden in a grove; deep in untamed nature.

She was aware of such groups existing in Elrios; though Nasod patrols alongside civilized Human soldiers made short work of such unlawful humans.

Though conflict was unnecessary; these humans had a lower intelligence than the average as they dared to threaten her; their demands being for her and Ophelia to stay the night with them and provide entertainment.

It goes without saying that she could not allow such insults to go unpunished. For them to presume that she was a mere entertainer was humiliating. She was a queen, not a practitioner of the arts of entertainment.

The battle was short and efficient. Total annihilation for the bandits whereas Oberon suffered a slight graze when one of the humans deemed it prudent to slam into the one killing his comrades.

Though the battle was nothing short of a slaughter; it did provide information for her systems for future reference.

The average human highwayman was pathetic in combat. Analysis of the battle suggests that they possessed little prior training in the art of war and lacked adequate and maintained equipment.

Threat Level to EVE: Mere insects to be crushed.

Eve stopped just before exiting the treeline. Her feet still not touching the ground as her two drones kept her uplifted. Moby and Remy showed no strain from the effort despite the long journey.

Her two servants halted with their queen. They placed themselves on either side behind their queen; positioned so that they can jump ahead of their queen if danger presents itself.

"Ophelia, I require confirmation on the detection of the El." Eve ordered again. EVE silently felt that she preferred her own sensors to be malfunctioning rather than them being correct.

"El is confirmed to be below the mountain ahead." Ophelia confirmed much to what EVE considered to be the equivalent of the human's dread.

The El was underneath the mountain. Should that change anything? It would be more inconvenient as she would need to either dig from the top down or start further away and then dig towards the mountain.

Both would require more effort than predicted. But then with her race's existence on the line; delays such as this were acceptable. Failure was not an option nor was it in her database.

"Oberon, scout the surrounding area for humans." Oberon gave a bow as he accepted her commands. He disappeared in a shimmer as he went out to fulfil his queen's orders.

Eve and Ophelia waited; hidden just behind the tree line. Secrecy was what the Nasod wanted. If the Kingdom of Nasod was to be revived then no one must know about them until they were ready.

The Nasod would need their manufactories and their numbers in place before they could safely re-emerge. Past interactions saved into the Core's Database, which she now possessed, indicated that human's kingdoms would move to oppress smaller kingdoms when able.

In order for the Nasod to not fall under oppression, EVE needed to build a powerbase for the Nasod for which they could intimidate the humans to not oppress them. The simplest solution was to construct a large enough military to which the Nasod could threaten the humans to leave the Kingdom of Nasods alone, in this case it would be the Kingdom of Albion.

A ping went off in EVE as she recalled that the 'Tiffa' and 'Matilda' knew of their existence. Eve deliberated her options as this information returned to the light. It was already too late to return and demand their promise of secrecy.

EVE came to the conclusion that either Oberon or Ophelia would have to return to ensure their silence; with whatever means necessary. As she opened her mouth to give the order to Ophelia; nothing came out.

A flash image of Tiffa entered her systems. Odd, why was she remembering the Elf girl? Was it because she was the first one to say that to her? No, she had plenty of Nasod friends. The Queen was never lonely. There were exactly 72 Nasods who had been programmed to provide the best _friendship _to the Queen of the Nasod. So why was this different?

EVE was confused. Her vocal systems appeared to be malfunctioning as nothing could come out. There was something preventing her from passing out the order which might cumulate in the death of Tiffa… her _friend_.

"Do you require something milady?" Ophelia inquired seeing Eve hesitating. Eve's eyes glowed slightly as she didn't respond.

"Milady?" Ophelia inquired again, this time a trace of worry in her mechanical voice.

"Nothing. I require nothing…" Eve finally answered, her eyes turning back to normal. "Why is Oberon taking so long?"

"I am unsure, Milady." Ophelia answered, her relief hidden behind her impeccable politeness. The Nasod maid was glad that her mistress was back to normal.

"He has been gone for 24 minutes and 31 seconds. He should be capable of performing such a simple task far faster than that." Eve complained.

"We have not had proper maintenance for an extended period of time, Milady." Ophelia answered honestly. It had been centuries since they last had a maintenance check so it was granted that they were not performing at their best.

"Ophelia, schedule a maintenance check at the earliest possible time." Eve ordered.

"Yes, Milady."

When Oberon returned 7 minutes and 45 seconds later, neither of the female Nasod told him about the planned maintenance check. He reported the identification of three human villages in the facility; though none were in a close distance.

Though Oberon never outright says it; it was obvious that he greatly disliked maintenance checks. He made it a habit to not be around Eve when she performed maintenance checks. This was the only thing that Oberon would dare to openly defy Queen. Often Eve would send Ophelia to drag Oberon back in chains.

But that was all in another life, and Oberon didn't need to stress of knowing that he was going to undergo a maintenance check. Besides it was long, long time away before Eve could properly perform one.

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This escalated quickly. Also Nasod Technology is far ahead of any human technology in Zero no Tsukaima. Eve once built the solution to human waste and starvation; a machine that could turn the former into the latter.**

**Disclaimer: Zero no Tsukaima belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and Elsword to KOG Studios or whatever publisher it is.**

* * *

Eve waved her hand and a screen of the humans presented itself. The live feed from a Nasod drone gave the live feed of a small band of humans that were scaling the mountain to investigate all the strange noises and lights.

Behind her were her two usual servants alongside the newest knight: Ferdinard. The room they were in was the control centre of the entire facility and where the Core was located. As such there were a number of Nasod present.

As the drone shifted; the Type-R4's 'Rifle' came into view. Their grey forms hidden in the rocks up above the humans as their three mechanical _eyes_ homed in on the human party. Their standard laser rifles trained on the human intruders.

"They are nearing the entrance." Ferdinard said. The newest Nasod Knight was dressed in a long white long coat that reached his knee joints and several blade sheaths hung around his waist. His golden visor covered the eyes that now scanned the screen with his queen.

Eve didn't respond as the humans drew near Gate 3. There were several installed defences that would make short work of the humans; though she would rather they not find the gate at all.

The Nasod _Rifles_ were only to mop up any humans if they discovered the gate and tried to escape.

The humans were getting closer to the gate. Only a few more steps and they would trigger the defences.

"Let's stop here for a moment." The lead human declared as he stopped short of the near transparent green alert laser. The remained seven humans responded immediately by plopping down onto the largest rock nearby for a seat.

"Are we done yet? Sure there are strange noises and all but there's nothing here. It's probably just the wind." A young blonde human complained as he pulled of his helmet. There were grunts of agreement as the others relaxed themselves.

"Yeah! My cousin's out there fighting for Albion and what do I get? Mountain duty!" Another chipped in.

The leader grunted as he listened to their complaints. He rubbed his head in frustration as they piled on top of each other. "Fine, Fine! We'll leave, we'll leave!"

There was a small cheer as the humans packed their gear and prepared to leave.

"Ferdinard, I want the humans captured." Eve ordered. Their conversation implied that they were in the army meaning they were likely more knowledgeable about the current affairs of the Kingdom of Albion than the usual highwaymen the Nasod captures.

The Elrios human saying: "Knowledge is Power" was a suitable proverb for this situation.

Ferdinard opened a communication link with the squad of Nasod _Rifles_ and passed on his queen's orders. "H1 Patrol 13B, new mission objective assigned: capture all the humans."

The Nasod _Rifles _were equipped with the standard Nasod LX-11 Laser Rifle with grenade launcher attachments capable of launching fragmentation grenades and stun grenades. It was the latter of the grenades that one _Rifle_ fired into the humans.

The sudden flash of light blinded the human soldiers who predictably started reaching for their eyes. The Nasod quickly hopped down the mountain, another of the _Rifles_ firing off a second stun grenade igniting a second blinding flash.

The humans fumbled around as they realized they were under attack. Two of them managed to draw out their weapons with unsteady hands but didn't dare use them in fear of hitting a friend. And the Nasod were upon them.

Eve watched impassively as her Nasod heavy handily captured the humans. "Ferdinard, I leave their interrogation to you. All information is to be added to the system as soon as possible."

"Yes my Queen." Ferdinard replied in a monotone. The white knight glided away to complete his task.

* * *

Eve was processing the data obtained from the human captive and already formulating her next move by the time Ferdinard was finished.

Before her was a large holographic map of the Kingdom of Albion constructed from a piece of parchment that one of the soldiers were carrying. She was aware that the region that she had set up in was called Pemsbrikshire and the mountain: Mt Brierach.

Her assumption that Pemsbrikshire was but a small region was correct. It was merely a small duchy part of a wider region called Cymry; which was comparable to wider regions on the map such a Yorkshire and Midland.

According to the confessions of the soldiers; the front lines of the civil war was concentrated in Yorkshire and Humberside as rebels pushed towards the Royalist fortress of Newcastle. Both far reached from Cymry.

The majority of fighting men in Cymry had already been called away to reinforce the Reconquista armies; along with the majority of mages and nobles. There were only token garrisons left and this small excursion of soldiers was already a decent fraction of the troops that the garrison could offer.

With the region so empty of a fighting force; it was a ripe opportunity for the Nasod to emerge. Striking now when the human factions were busy fighting each other was the logical choice for her to make.

The Nasod had no need to take over the Kingdom of Albion. Cymry by itself would suffice for centuries as they could build more underground facilities or even an airial facility if there was no other choice.

But that was assuming that the human's information was correct. She had already taken the liberty of sending out drones to confirm their information. A move she had never taken in the past since drones were easily spotted and visible in open air.

She just had to wait and see. If it was true then she would commence the operation to take control of Cymry. If not then the Nasod would have to wait even longer.

The Nasod activated its combat forces. _Rifles_ Type-R4 made up the bulk of the Nasod military. Hundreds of them slowly began to march out of each of the various entrances into the facility and out into the world. Their grey white ceramic armour glistening in the sun's light.

Acting as the vanguard to _Rifles_ were Type-M4 _Shield_s. Their distinctive red tower shields and electric blades designed to combat the melee infantry that human armies tended to employ. Their black, white armour made a fit tight on their large bodies.

Groups of Type-L3 _Scouts_ scurried ahead of the main forces. The tripod like forms holding up an 'eye' which both sends back live feeds of what it was seeing and capable of sending out a blasts of energy and lightning.

And leading the mass of Nasod were Type-E5(F) and Type-E5(W); the Nasod's answer to the human mages. Type-B7 Class Nasods capable of firing blasts fire and water respectably out of a cannon built onto their right arm. They were painted in the same colour of their respective elements.

Acting as individual commanders would be Type-GUARDIANs. Programmed with the latest compilations of all known military tactics, human and Nasod, they were to command their own sections of the Nasod army.

Eve didn't watch them leave. Instead she was cooped up in the control room with the only other three High-Class Nasods in existence. Projected from the table was the holographic strategic map for which Eve, or Ferdinard and Oberon really, could co-ordinate the Nasod forces.

And the details of such a takeover plan were long thought out. Adjustments would have to be made for the supposed decrease in resistance but that would actually make things easier rather than harder.

"What shall we do with the humans?" Ferdinard asked the question.

"Once Cymry is fully taken; they are to be relocated to Abergavenny, Monmuth. Once fully assembled; they are to be sent into Reconquista controlled territory." Eve answered.

The question on what to do with the human population had been solved by her with hours of thinking.

Humans never had a place in the past Nasod Kingdom, and EVE doubted they would have one now. The manner in which Nasod and humans work in society was not compatible with each other. Humand and Nasod could work together, but they couldn't work with each other.

That meant the human population of Cymry would have to be dealt with so that the Nasod could take over.

EVE's Viable Solutions:

1)Kill the human population of Cymry.

This was an option she considered only for a moment. For reasons unknown to Nasods; according to past interactions; humans find the wholesale slaughter of people 'evil'. This is despite the humans killing thousands of their own race in battle yet attach more positive connotations to such an event. Therefore killing the population of Cymry would likely be considered 'evil' by all humans and the Nasod didn't need more enemies than it was already going to get with this takeover. Aggravating the entire human population was inadvisable.

2)Imprison the human population of Cymry in camps.

This was a more plausible option but would require constant upkeep and maintenance. Large quantities of Nasod troops would be required to maintain such camps and then they were already short on combat Nasod. All of them were being sent out for this operation. It would be wasteful to allocate some to guard such camps.

3)Relocate the human population of Cymry elsewhere.

This was the option that EVE had chosen upon. It was also the ones that provided the most benefits. The humans would be gone and they could provide more liabilities towards either Reconquista or the Royalists; depending on where they sent them. A sizable population appearing in your territory would be a distraction that could provide enough time for Eve to consolidate Nasod control of Cymry.

"Yes, your highness." Ferdinard said.

"Then you are dismissed." At those words; Ferdinard disappeared in a shimmer as he set off. He didn't need to ask what to do if the humans resisted.

The protocol was the utter annihilation of hostile forces whenever possible. Leaving enemies functional to return and fight another day was illogical and inefficient.

Ferdinard did not speak out about the human garrisons and peasant resistance. Those were expected and he was certain that the queen knew about them. Nasod doctrine advocated that resistance was to be destroyed to the last strand to not allow it to return stronger another day.

Nasod couldn't understand the human emotion called 'hate'. But they knew the effects of it. All of it was recorded in the database of the Core of which all Nasod had access to.

'Hate' had made the human children become full bloodthirsty warriors' intent on killing the Nasod. 'Hate' had made the humans hunt down all the Nasod they could find.

In order to not create enemies for the future, Ferdinard had to stem the 'hate' before it comes back as future trouble. If there was resistance; then all humans present would have to be eliminated, there would be no exceptions. If there was no humans to 'hate' then there would be no humans returning against the Nasod for 'revenge'.

For the resurrection of the Nasod Kingdom.

* * *

Type-R4 Unit C523, assigned to AF-4B, S3, T3, U9, watched on as the small forms of humans mustered on the walls of Pembrook castle to prepare to repel the attackers. Hundreds of other Type-R4's formed up near the North Bridge of the castle beside him.

Protocol called for a parley with the defenders before any form of hostility was to begin. The Nasod had already received their response in the form of a fireball.

Logically; an assault onto a heavily fortified position was inadvisable. Military Doctrine advised that concentrated artillery or support from airships on the castle was a better solution than a direct assault.

However; the Marshall's, and by extension the Queen's, orders were clear. All Nasod forces were to be at the boundary of Cymry as soon as possible to prepare for any possible retaliation and there were to be no humans left behind them. A castle garrison could not be left behind.

The Nasod currently had no airships due to being based in a mountain for the past years and the time for an artillery position to be constructed was too long. All Type-C Engineers were already being sent to the border to fortify positions.

The Type-GUARDIAN had chosen to begin a frontal assault and that was what they were going to do. Protocol dictated that the orders of the superior must be obeyed regardless of individual thoughts otherwise.

_AF4B: S1-S5, advance across North Bridge. _

_AF4B: S1, spearhead assault. _

_AF4B: S2, secure Mill_

_AF4B: S6, suppressive fire on NW Battlement._

_AF4B: S7-S8, suppressive fire on Quay._

_For the Resurrection of the Nasod Kingdom._

The orders spread across the Nasod and they began their attack. Those _Rifles_ commanded to provide suppressive fire formed several wide lines and opened fire onto their designated targets. Red lasers flashed and the screaming began.

C523 steadily advanced behind the cover of S1, a section of Type-M4 _Shield_, as the humans retaliated. The humans fielded gunpowder weaponry including muskets and cannons. While not as powerful as their Nasod equivalent; it was sufficient to kill.

An explosion of heat and shrapnel met C523's head and he ducked down to reduce the damage. Soot and black smoke filled his view as he picked himself back up; his sensors flickering as the green outlines of the _Shield_s in front of him disappeared.

_3 Type-M4 Killed in action. Location: North Bridge. Source: S3, Type-R4, Unit C523._

A blue outline moved in front of him and hopped over what must have been the remains of the Type-M4s. C523 reconfirmed his grip on his gun and picked himself off the floor. Making sure his balance was steady; C523 quickly marched across the cobblestone bridge.

The black smoke was everywhere and C523 was forced to rely on his allies outlines on his scanners to determine where he was going. Up ahead red outlines were forming as Nasods marked human targets.

_AF4B: S1-S5, caution; melee hostiles on North Bridge._

C523's sensors flared as a human ran towards him. A battle cry could be heard from the human as he lifted a mace to smash in C523. It took only an instant C523 to align his gun to the human's head and pull the trigger. There was no missing this close.

The humans head burst open in a gush of red, spraying C523 with blood, as the laser went through his head. His entire body collapsed in an instant and the mace fell with a clatter by his side.

_Melee Enemy Killed_

Paying no heed to the blood; C523 continued. His system was flooded with reports as Nasods killed and fell. So far the kills far outweighed the casualties.

_Mill on North Bridge has been captured. Source: S1, Type-R4 Unit F127._

The red outlines of the humans were fading as they retreated to the bailey of Pembrook. Yet the black smoke remained as the humans continued their bombardment of the bridge. In fact it appeared they were targeting the structural support of the bridge rather than the attackers. It appeared that the humans were going to-

The cobblestone Bridge collapsed in a barrage of fire bringing all the Nasod down with it. The Nasod sections fell down in silence as they meet the cool water of the river.

-collapse the bridge. C523 was sinking and soon his body hit the bottom of the river. A cloud of sediment arose as more and more Nasod followed suit.

Stone pieces from the bridge sunk with them; crushing any Nasod who was caught under them. The few humans still on the bridge didn't sink with the Nasod. They made of flesh and blood unlike the Nasod.

_AF4B: S1-S5, continue assault on North Bailey Gate._

From C523 _eyes_ the world was completely dark blue underwater. It was probable that the humans assumed that they were fallen due to sinking in the water. The assumption was incorrect.

Rusting was a problem but such an effect could be tended to at a later date. The immediate problem was assaulting the North Bailey Gate.

The Nasod continued their attack; their mechanical bodies slowly advancing under the weight of the water pressing down on them. Their feet planting one foot in front of the other as climbed the banks of the slope and out of the water.

Pushing out of the water; C523 found himself in front of the bailey. Shouts of alarm were called across the battlements as human ranged units braved the barrage of incoming lasers to fire at the returned Nasod assault force.

The barrage of cannons returned as their human operators spotted the Nasod coming out of the water. The screech of the cannon balls swung overhead as C523 advanced towards the gate.

_AF4B: S3, breach the North Bailey. _

C523 primed the grenade launcher of his gun. Others nearby in his section did likewise and a target was selected by in an instant.

_S3: T3 concentrate on gatehouse._

The unfortunate humans on the guard house screamed as the flurry of grenades detonated on impact. The gatehouse itself collapsed as the stones were blown apart.

_AF4B: S1, charge the breach. S2-S5 follow S1 into breach in North Bailey Gate._

The Type-M4 _Shield_s shouldered past C523. Their large forms rushing through the rubble, using their tower shields to push away any stone in the way. Their blades held over their heads as they brought it crashing down onto the humans beyond.

It was then a wave of fire swept over the Type-M4's at the gatehouse. Those _Shields_ not covering behind their tower shields were cindered as the humans counterattacked. In the lead was a armoured human wielding a wand in his right hand and a sword in his left.

_Human mage spotted. Location: North Bailey Gatehouse. Source: Type-M4 Unit A420_

_Assistance required._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
